


Holy String of Fate

by allforconniebonacieux



Series: Supercat Week 3 [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Red String of Fate, So far behind, So this is only like four days late?, and yet no homework to show for my lack of fics, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforconniebonacieux/pseuds/allforconniebonacieux
Summary: Supercat Week 3: Red String of FateKryptonians had a culture unlike those on Earth. But one similarity they had, was the Red String, the universes way of telling people they were meant to be. When you've lost your entire planet though, it's hard to imagine finding your soulmate, when your number one concern is not lasering off a tree branch when a bird startles you. But the universe always finds the two its matched, and Kara, despite not looking for them, might just find her soulmate, right in front of her.





	Holy String of Fate

The universe was a strange thing. It had planets full of life, planets that were alive, somehow it managed to create the Kardashians and other...colourful characters- it was full of mysteries. But one of the strangest things was its apparent soulmate policy. You went into love completely blind- metaphorically- but once you’d bound yourself to someone, the Red String would appear, linking the two of you forever. 

 

Some people suggested alternate theories about what it meant, but throughout history, it was the only linking factor, one hundred percent of the time, that you felt like one with the other person. Sometimes the string would appear, and a second would shoot off in the distance. Those relationships were rare, and fuelled the idea that it wasn’t soulmates that the string showed, but everyone who followed the string to their third would report it made no difference. Love is love. 

 

For Kara, the idea of soulmates was all rather exciting. The idea that there was a match, somewhere in the universe, her matching half, that would be her equal- it was so romantic. Krypton had its culture of arranged marriages still, particularly among the upper circles, but there was a rule that if when you were married your string did not show, the marriage did not have to count in the eyes of Rao, if both parties did not consent. As religion was phased out, the upper circles preferring to use the marriages of their young as power moves that could not be disturbed by “the universe”, the rule was less and less known, but Astra had made sure to remind Kara, whenever news of an arranged marriages was announced, and her niece sighed, in longing and in resignment.

 

She’d arrived on Earth and learnt that Kal-El had found his Red String with a human, giving her hope she could find her red String too. She was not so happy to learn that Kal did not want to raise her, despite that she had explained to him, in a broken mix of English learned from her pod’s learning matrix and the most basic Kryptonian, that it was her duty to look after him, and as the last two survivors, they should stick together, El Mayhara. He had insisted he knew their House and its motto better though, despite never knowing them except through his father’s formal hologram, and told her they would have wanted her to be a normal human, like him. It infuriated her for years that he so casually ignored his own alien status while wearing the costume that made it so obvious.

 

She’d met his Red String twice before he sent her to the Danvers- she’d burst into his apartment, wondering why he’d been off work for two weeks with no contact, and had been surprised to find an equally stunned Kara there, and again the day he took her to the Danvers, where she loudly took Kara’s side. She never got the chance to properly talk with Lois again until she started college and the Lane gave a speech to her journalism class, about the ethics of reporting on Red Strings (oh, the irony, Kara noted as Lois had talked about how it was acceptable for her to report on Superman, but if her husband made the news, she wouldn’t be able to even proofread. She’d joked he’d make the news for most hideous farm shirt seen in the last thirty years and she wouldn’t be allowed to , but as awkward laughter filled the auditorium she and Kara had exchanged cringing glances.)

 

The Lane had apologised for Kal’s brusque treatment, and given her pointers on courses and where to start when she left college. She gave Kara a reference letter, and the satisfaction of turning down Kal-El when he offered to do so later, that would get her an interview at CatCo, along with a more personal letter to Cat. Kara didn’t learn what it read, trusting Lois’s privacy, but when she was called to her 10:15 interview, she made sure to send Lois’s favourite treat to the Daily Planet (it was also Kal’s least favourite, which was another plus.)

 

Two years later and here she was, sat in Cat’s office as a junior reporter slash editor slash assistant.She had made sure to avoid the many attempts of those in the office, Winn in particular for those first months as Supergirl, at “bonding”. Apparently some people thought you could “hack” the whole soulmate idea because bonding could be taken in many ways. The number of people she had avoided each year at the three-legged races at the annual CatCo picnic, was so high Alex joked it was like an easter egg hunt- whoever found the alien got to try their hand at tempting the universe. Seriously though, she had always attended, briefly, just to support Kara and watch from the shaded wooded area of the park it was held in, as Kara dodged pretty much every available- and not- employee. 

 

Now though, she was in the safety of Cat’s office, checking over the layouts with her, now more in depth as Cat used them as opportunities to see what Kara was learning from her more official jobs. She always did reasonably well, but they were both finding most of the work was getting Kara to form her own view, not just fitting everything to Cat’s specifications, as had been her job as her assistant. 

 

Kara looked down-trodden everytime Cat pointed this out, so she had taken to offering her an M&M from her stash every time Kara argued back or used her initiative. They had fallen into a rapport once Kara picked up on this;

 

“I know my nickname is “The Puppy”, but you’re definitely not Pavlov. Keep this up, and all I’ll do is yell at you.” Kara had joked, and soon the conversation between them had become light and teasing, as they ignored the layouts in favour of a debate on psychological approaches and methods of study. 

 

“I’m not saying the biological approach is wrong- there is evidence for it, strong evidence. All I’m saying is that the humanistic approach is definitely as valid. Looking at the whole situation is just as important as looking at the brain and the chemical reasoning, but there is a lot more to mental health than just biology.” Kara was passionate in her argument and finished with a huff, her cheeks tinged pink. Cat was leaned back on the couch, chin in hand, as she surveyed the other woman with a small smirk. “What?”

 

“Hmm. Oh, nothing. Except that I never _actually_ disagreed with you, Kara. You formed your own opinion, created you argument, presented it to me, and acknowledged alternate viewpoints throughout your piece, without making it seem like you were unable to pick which point you were making. If you can capture that and put that down in your articles, then I imagine I’ll be giving you your window very soon.” Kara beamed, the praise and slow enunciation of her name clearly having an effect on her and Cat leaned forward to slide the glass of M &M’s along the coffee table. Kara picked them up, and her sweet tooth won out as she quickly ate a handful to Cat’s amusement.

 

Cat moved the layouts away, deciding they'd done enough for the day; Kara's breakthrough deserved a reward a bit bigger than some candy if the payoff it would have would reach full potential. She leaned back again, and Kara unconsciously mirrored her. It all felt quite casual and friendly, even as the never-mentioned tension between them was decidedly not. With their more equal footing now that Kara was not directly beneath Cat (not yet anyway), the secrets that had clearly never quite been so, were more open. 

 

Cat was fascinated with Kryptonian culture, and with Kara’s permission was in the process of planning a huge special edition. It would include exclusive interviews with both the Girl of Steel and her cousin, along with stories of their culture, how to make Kryptonian cuisine using Earth found ingredients (and if you knew of an alien supermarket, what delicacies Supergirl had tried and recommended, along with fun facts of their planet of origin and Supergirl’s anecdotes of her visits from her childhood), and, in what Cat knew was the most important piece, what really happened to Krypton. What it was like to watch your world disappear and be, as far as you knew, the only one who would remember its last moments. 

It was a powerful story, and one Cat knew would certainly be Pulitzer worthy.They were planning it for the one year anniversary of Supergirl’s first rescue, with a follow up later that year on the anniversary of Myriad. It was proving to be quite a job, but Cat found that her employees were more than happy to pitch in some time if it meant a chance to hang around near the hero, “accidentally” tripping over themselves and catching themselves on her biceps. 

 

But as much as it was a chance for CatCo to prove once again, it had the superior hero, Cat just loved hearing Kara talk about it. About her childhood on this far off planet, so unlike Earth in its culture, yet so similar. The higher levels of learning made her wonder why Kara hadn’t gone into science, when she had clearly been the brightest Kryptonian of her age, and when she’d asked, Kara had dimmed slightly, explained Kal-El had wanted her to fit in, and told her that she would stand out to much as a girl good at science. Combined with the fact that even the top breakthroughs happening now were seen as the basics even a toddler could grasp on Krypton, and she hadn’t wanted to step on Alex’s toes even more when she lived with the Danvers, after taking their attention and eventually, her father.

 

Today though, Cat was wondering about something else. She’d asked before about childbirth, the Matrix and the Codex, and Superman had reluctantly, then arrogantly, explained in his interview how he had been the first “true” birth of Krypton in hundreds of years. Kara had rolled her eyes at that, and explained in detail how it all worked, complete with a tale of how as the first natural birth in centuries, he had been an anomaly almost, sparking huge interest. When some of the leading scientists came to see the “miracle” baby, as Kal-El had likened himself, they had walked in as Jor-El was stood holding a nappy as Kal-El weed all over his father, and then the head of the science guild who was stood too close to be out of the splash zone.

 

“Kara, how did marriage work on Krypton?” The Kryptonian blushed slightly.

 

“I, uh, I don’t _really_ know much about it? I was only thirteen, and they hadn’t started planning mine yet, so-”

 

“Planning? I know you mentioned Superman’s parents were a love match, but the majority were arranged, yes?” Kara nodded, looking down at the couch cushions. Cat recognised the action, and clarified, “Kara, I know this sounds like reporter mode, but I promise, if you aren’t in the suit, this is off-record.” She reached out an arm and tipped Kara’s chin up slightly to look her in the eyes, reassuring her, her gaze solid and warm. “You don’t have to tell me anything, I’m just…” She hummed slightly, “Curious. But I’m asking as a friend. We can talk about something else? Bake-off? Carter’s been wanting to try and make a millefeuille for months since we started re-watching.” Kara smiled a bit, and shook her head.

 

“It’s fine Cat, it’s just a bit awkward I guess. I’ve got used to Earth, the Kryptonian culture seems so…” She struggled to think.

 

“Alien?” Cat offered. Kara snorted in response, which delighted Cat.

 

“I was meant to have an arranged marriage, because that’s how it was for the ruling houses. I never wanted to be part of one, but it was seen as my duty. I was relying on an old law to get me out of it, should I get the chance. If my match was particularly beneficial to the House of El, I would have to go through with it, no matter what, but Astra always reminded me I had a choice.” Kara smiled wistfully, remembering her aunt. “She and Non had got married, and his string went to her, but hers didn’t show. She went through with the marriage because of their shared knowledge of Krypton’s doom, but she made sure he always knew that her love for him was not the same as what he had for her. I think it made him bitter, but he understood, it was easier to run an uprising when you could pose as a married pair.. She told me to never settle though. If I didn’t feel like I was with my soul pair, then never think that they would do. That I could and would find my soulmate and I should feel complete with them, never like I was holding on to the next best thing. When I arrived here, I was too worried about fitting in, to try and find my String.” 

 

“You mentioned a law? And the strings? Do you mean the Red Strings? Is that an alien thing as well?” The journalistic wheels in Cat’s head were spinning. This...was something new. That it wasn’t just a human thing- it could be a fact that would bring happiness to more people, as they opened their mind and accepted that their soulmate might not be a human. No, it was. There would be a backlash, yes, but anything alien related was. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn’t notice Kara looking at her, eyes full of a feeling she didn’t quite know how to voice. 

 

“Cat? You okay?” She was pulled out of her thoughts, and shook herself a little. No. This was not for her article. This was personal stuff. 

 

“Yes Kara, I’m fine. I’m sorry, if you don’t want to-” Kara shook her head, grasped Cat’s wrist, lightly, but enough to remind her she was there.

 

“No, I do. It’s...it’s a lot. Yeah, we have the Red Strings. The law was an old one, it, it-” Kara stopped, shook her head again, a small frown playing on her features. “I’m sorry, I. I can’t. I want to, but it’s, it’s...I always dreamed of meeting my match on one of our trips to another planet- of being able to run with them across the stars, and discover things, together, visit my family and share stories, _be_ with someone who made me, _me_. And I can’t. I can’t do any of what I thought I could.” She pulled away slightly, still holding Cat’s wrist, as a few tears filled her eyes. Cat leaned forward though, moved with her, to sit closer, holding onto Kara’s wrist in response, and sliding her hand to fit into Kara’s. 

 

“Hey, hey, come here. I’m sorry Kara, I pushed. I’m sorry.” Pulling Kara into a hug, she rubbed her shoulder, their joined hands still between them. As Kara silently let her tears fall, Cat murmured reassurances into her ear. “It’s okay. Let it out. There’s a good girl. Come on. They would be proud of you Kara. So proud. You’re an amazing woman, you’ll find your pair. I promise.” Cat continued to hold her, as Kara slowly calmed down, and when the younger woman pulled back, and made as if to apologise, Cat held a finger to her lips, and silently passed her the glass of M&M’s from where it had been perched on the table. Kara went to hold on, but her hands were shaking and the glass slipped, onto the couch, before it bounced and hit the ground, glass and sweets spilling everywhere.

 

“Oh!” They both moved, a scene familiar to one they had experienced months before, after Kara had faced Red Tornado. Cat got up to get a cloth and dustpan from her desk and Kara kneeled and began to pick up pieces of glass, even as Cat warned her not to, more a habit than anything, given Kara’s bulletproof status. 

 

Kara dumped the big pieces she’d gathered as Cat tried to sweep up the M&M’s and smaller fragments. As careful as she was though, a stray piece did catch in the carpet, and without thinking, she reached to pick it up. It cut into her hand, and it was Kara’s turn to tut as Cat held her hand up and reached for the cloth she’d brought, to bandage it up. Kara silently took it from her though, ripped it into strips, quirking her lips as Cat inhaled slightly irregularly, her eyes focused on the ease with which Kara completed her task. Kara took her hand and wrapped her finger, as they maintained eye contact, neither wanting to look away, as the tension grew.

 

“So,” Cat began, trying to regain some control of the situation, “Snapper tells me you’re friends with Lena now. Any conflict of interest there do you think?” Kara smirked though, at the veiled prod, and toyed with the long end of the bandage. 

 

“It doesn’t hurt to have her on side, given how high profile her family is. She doesn’t have many friends. She doesn’t trust very well either, but she’s a good person. She’s sweet.” Cat narrowed her eyes slightly, and Kara smirked more. “ _But_ she has nothing on this other CEO I know. Sure, Lena is… _desirable_ , at least according to Maggie, but frankly, I don’t quite see the appeal. I prefer people less related to psychopathic murderers with a vendetta against my family and species. No, I like people more...blonde, more driven more...interesting.” Cat quirked an eyebrow, as Kara’s smolder softened. 

 

“And I wouldn’t give her my heart. I wouldn’t learn half as much from her. I wouldn’t be the person I am, Supergirl wouldn’t be the hero she is, if it weren’t,” She drew in a shaky breath, decided to barrel on,” For you. I am yours, no matter what. Supergirl is yours, and Kara Danvers, and Kara Zor-El. All of me, belongs to you. And I promise, from the bottom of my heart- No, I swear, on the legacy of the Noble House of El, I will protect you, and your family to the end of my days.” She focused on Cat, her gaze solid, intent clear. “I will protect you Cat Grant. Because I-”

 

“Kara. Hush.” Cat stopped her, and before Kara could shut her eyes in hurt and rejection, the older woman held her gaze then pointedly looked down. “I know, darling.” Because between them, where the strip of cloth had once been, was now a string, bold and strong, the colour of a certain hero’s cape, winding around Cat’s finger and tied in bow, stretched across to Kara’s hand, where the end of the cloth she’d been fiddling with had been wrapped around her hand in her nerves.

“Oh.”

 

Kara looked back to Cat, then down to their link, then back up.

 

“You’re my...We’re...Oh Rao.” Cat’s soft laugh filled the room. 

 

“I hope that’s a good thing.” She bit her lip, and then scooched just the tiny bit closer, which was really not that far given their close proximity beforehand. “So, what exactly does this mean? On Krypton? You said your aunt’s string appeared at her wedding?” 

 

“It appears at the bonding of two matched people, when vows have been made, and a physical bond is present, to represent the string. In the eyes of Rao, once a physical bond is there and a promise is made, it’s pretty much marriage. It’s why I have to be really careful when agreeing to do things with people. Agreeing to be your best friends lab partner when they’re holding onto your hoodie string for example, is a pretty close call.” 

 

She grimaced, remembering her freak out when that had occurred, which led to   
Bethany deciding she was just a freak, not a weird charity case with the potential to be cool that would thus make her look cooler and nicer. Kara didn’t mind to much though, especially when she ended up being voted prom queen without even running, and Bethany got pregnant in her boyfriend’s Jeep that same night. She’d have to look her up, she decided, invite her to the wedding.

 

Wedding. Right. She hurried to finish explaining the Kryptonian tradition.

 

“It isn’t binding though! It doesn’t technically need a notary, or official, because Rao oversees all, and all that, but until the bonding is consummated, nothing is set solid. String or not. We’re not married, unless you want to be.” Kara rushed through, as Cat looked at her in bemusement. 

 

“Consummated? Kara, really, the marriage may have come before we did-” Kara’s eyes bulged, “But if we’re technically married according to your religion, then we’re married. We’re bonded, and I’ve been through the big Earth wedding before, and believe me, I don’t mind, that this one came through us just being, well us. This was perfect, darling, even if a bit unexpected. But it suits us, doesn’t it? It might not have been on our balcony, but it’s pretty damn close.” Kara chuckled, the reaction Cat had been hoping for, and the tension in her eased a bit.

 

“The consummation, it isn’t. It isn’t always _that_. Because a lot of marriages were arranged, some people consummated with a kiss, on the lips or cheek, or a hug. One couple high-fived? They’d seen people do it on this asteroid they visited, and because they were all right friends before, they decided to just, carry on as before. My aunt shook Non’s hand, it was very businesslike apparently. My mother had to leave the hall because she laughed so much.” 

 

“Ah yes, the sensual handshake of a solid business transaction. Very romantic.” They made it a few seconds before breaking into giggles. Kara recovered first, and when she adopted a sober expression, Cat soon followed.

 

“Seriously Cat, if you don’t want this bond though, I can find a way to undo it- it happened under a yellow sun, not Rao, for starters, so that’s pretty much the basis of the whole marriage idea gone already-”

 

“Kara, dear, hush.” Cat looked at her, her expression soft, “I might be cynical about many things- like Guardian’s sudden appearance having nothing to do with my head of art department, when James Olsen has been taking more sick days than he actually has and done more ground reporting recently then the CatCo news journalists, that have ended with him having fractured his shoulder the day after Guardian was dangled over the bay from his right arm, by a twelve foot Snuffleupagus lookalike.” Kara snorted, remembering his look when she had swung by the DEO and had the most satisfying “I-told-you-so” moment as it was set in place and he was warned of all physical activities for at least three months, to ensure it got back to full working order.

 

“But,” Cat continued, “The Red String, is not one of them. Ever since I heard about the strings, I’ve waited for mine, for you, and it wasn’t until a conversation with Lois, I realised it didn’t matter. I’d marry you no matter what Kara, because I love you. And this,” She waved her hand, string glinting scarlet in the light of the setting sun coming through the open balcony door, “means so much to you, and your culture. I would not turn this down. We might not have Rao, but we can find a way to replicate a red sun. I’d be surprised if your sister doesn’t already have plans for a lamp of some sorts- it would much better for you than training with Kryptonite.” That was true, Kara noted. And it would get Kal off of J’onn’s back, after Kara took some of it back from the Fortress.

 

“And after we have a ceremony under a red light, with your friends and Carter present, naturally, even Lena, if you’re that sure of her loyalties- we can perhaps see about requisitioning one for ourselves.” Cat winked, and Kara was lost to all coherent thought then as she leaned forward to pull her into an embrace.

 

Just before their lips made contact, she paused, and Cat honest-to-Rao whimpered, at the feeling of Kara’s lips just ghosting above her own.

 

“I know we’re going to get the marriage done properly, Cat,” She whispered, breath tickling Cat’s lips, “But I don’t think it would hurt to… _practise_ the consummation, if the bond doesn’t count under a yellow sun. We wouldn’t want it to go wrong the second time, would we?” Cat didn’t have time to respond, as she only had a second to gaze at her love, her pupils as blown as her mind at this confident woman the universe had bonded her to, before Kara finally closed the gap, and their lips were sealed with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah man, this is sooo late. I don't even have any completed homework to wave as an excuse. I got busy with my mum's birthday, then we had to tidy my house, and I meant to do homework, but I didn't, and then I got stuck, and I do like this one, but I feel like somewhere I confused myself on the bonding and the string process, so it might not make sense. I am definitely behind on the other prompts, and school starts on Monday, which is technically tomorrow for me, as it is 1:20am, and I have to be up and in for 9:40 tomorrow with an essay I have not done, with a shitload more to do, so I have a bad feeling I might not be able to finish the week. Shit. But I am going to try. Because I never complete things, but I want to. Because I miss Supercat, and I want to show my appreciation, to them, and to all you other content creators. I love you guys. You're the best, you talented people you. I'm going to post this and go to bed, and if someone can yell at me on tumblr to do my many homeworks, that would be great


End file.
